The Admirals Folly
by Chillingchild
Summary: Set after the episode where Ezra and Zeb went to get those supplies after fighting. When the crew of the Ghost come across a large group of rebels who have the same goal as they do, an alliance is born. Sparks will fly with this new group of rebels, frienships made, lives lost, and love rekindled and created. My first fanfiction, so I hope evryone likes it. Sabine W. x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first fanfiction and I hope everybody likes it! Got the idea for doing this from darksawr and Awesome Bill From Dawsonville, so I hope you guys get the chance to check this out and give me suggestions for things that should be fixed to make it better. This chapter will be placed after the episode when Ezra and Zeb went to find supplies after fighting on the Ghost. Here it goes:**

**Prologue:**

"Admiral, we have just received a hail from the ground team. They say they have located 2 crew members of the Ghost."

"Good. If there on the planet, the rest of the crew won't be too far behind. Order them to place a tracking beacon on one of them; I don't want to lose them now!"

"Very well, Admiral. Sending message down to the planet now."

**Chapter 1, The Confrontation:**

"Alright everyone, were leaving!"

As usual, Kanan was alerting the crew of their departure, which came was very annoying to the rest of the Ghosts crew.

"Alright Kanan, we know! You don't have to alert us every time we're leaving from somewhere!" Ezra yelled at the ships intercom.

"The kids right, Kanan, give it a rest. You're reminding me of one of those astromechs from Star Tours." Zep replied. He was trying to take a nap after escaping the Imperials and wasn't happy that Kanan woke him up.

"You guys do know that he can't hear you, right?"

The boys turned their heads to see Sabine leaning on their door with one of her spray paint cans in her hand.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm just getting kind of annoyed, that's all."

"Alright Ezra, whatever you say. If you guys need me, I'll be with Hera."

As Sabine left, Ezra's head started to pound uncontrollably. Then, an instant later, it disappeared.

"What was that?"

He decided to go ask Kanan, since he knew more about the force than himself, and he may have felt the same disturbance. As he was walking to Kanan's room, he noticed a large ship exit hyperspace right in front of the Ghost while passing by the cockpit. It was very cube-like and was around the size of a normal Star Destroyer. As he ran in to see what was happening, a booming voice went over the intercom system.

"Attention crew of the Ghost, this is Lieutenant Gordan of the Olympus. By order of Admiral Genghis of the Fleet of Galactic Rebels, we would like for you to board our ship for a proposal of peace against the Empire."

Hera tried to communicate back to this "Lieutenant Gordan", she saw that it was busted after being hacked, probably from the large ship. As she gave up the idea with talking back with the ship, Kanan and Zeb ran in, causing the cockpit to become rather crowded.

"What was that all about Her… oh." Both Kanan and Zeb were surprised by the size of the ship when they arrived.

"Kanan, what do you think we should do?" Hera asked.

Kanan started to pace for a moment, thinking about what to do about the summons.

"Well, even if we try to escape, they look like they can really do some damage to the ship. Let's go aboard and see what exactly they want."

"Got it, Kanan, it looks like they overheard us. Look at the side of the ship, it's starting to open up."

Hera was right; the ships side was opening up for them. The experienced pilot decided to take this opportunity and began to fly in. As they landed, they noticed an ensemble of around two dozen people in red, yellow or blue uniforms. But Sabine noticed an 18 year old in the front of this group wearing gold epilates over a black and gray uniform. She noticed he said to the group of people, and they all moved to attention in front of the Ghost. She came to the conclusion that he was the "Admiral Genghis" that wanted to talk to them. Once they landed and the ship's doors closed, the gray and black wearing teen moved forward to meet with the crew of the Ghost as they stepped off their ship. He then stuck his hand out for a handshake with Kanan, saying:

"Welcome aboard the Olympus. My name is Admiral Genghis, and we have much to talk about."

_To be continued…_

**Like I said before, I'm open to reviews from everyone for opinions, good or bad. I think that if I get 10 reviews, I'll update for Chapter 2. I hope that people like it. See you soon!**

**-Chillingchild**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who saw, favorited, and reviewed my story. I admit, I got a little impatient, but I would like to make this a good series that a lot of people like. So, I would like to ask for everyone to tell others about this story so more people can read and review it so it can improve for the better. This will also be the chapter when things start going down with Sabine and Admiral Genghis. I hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 2, The Decision:

"So, what kind of deal did you want to talk to us about?"

The crew of the Ghost were right now meeting with Admiral Genghis on the bridge of the Olympus to discuss the admirals idea of a treaty between their two groups. So far, Kanan has been acting as the main speaker for the small group of rebels.

"Allow me to start at the beginning. Your see, after I heard of your actions freeing a group of Wookies from being Imperial slaves, I've been trying to confront you. We've tried very hard to find your exact position, but we got lucky when a small group of our Tacticians found Ezra and Zeb running from Stormtroopers, we were able to find you all very quickly."

"Okay, Okay, we get it. Now what exactly do you want from us?"

Admiral Genghis turned towards Zeb after he asked his question, saying peacefully,

"What I would like to do is to create an alliance between us group of rebels. We both have the same goals, to take down the Empire, but you seem to have a lack of profits and resources to do so. We can help provide these profits, if you help us whenever we ask for it. These will mostly consist of small retrieval missions and raids on Imperial structures. Any questions?"

The small group of rebels thought for a moment on what the rebel leader was saying. Hera than spoke up, asking,

"Will this include asking for repairs in case we need them?"

"Yes, I think so. We have men and women here who can help with anything you may need."

Kanan then stood up, asking, "Do you mind if we could talk in private for a moment, just to make our final decision."

"Of course. I'll just be right outside the door, so just call me back in when you're done."

The young leader then stood up and left the room, ensuring the crew of the ghost their own privacy.

"So what do you guys think? Should we go with this guys offer?"

"I think this could work out, Kanan. We can make sure the ships repaired and that we have food in our bellies. Its a sound idea to me."

"Hera's right, Kanan. We should stick with these guys. Plus, they might have some information about the remaining jedi."

While everyone else was haggling with the Admiral's proposal, Sabine was lost in thought. She wasn't paying much attention to the Admiral's alliance idea, but instead was just focused on the Admiral himself. He looked about her age, and had the scars to prove he faced many battles in the past. She wanted to know more about this rebel leader. She wanted to understand why he was leading this large group of rebels instead of an older man, like Kanan. But eventually, her thoughts were interrupted by Kanan.

"Sabine? Sabine? SABINE!"

"Wha, oh. Sorry about that, Kanan. I was just lost in thought, thats all."

"Thats okay, Sabine. We think we're going to work with these guys. What do you think?

"Lets give it a go, see what happens. If it doesn't work out, we can just blow it up, I guess."

Huh, Kanan thought to himself, Sabine's always interested in blowing stuff up. What makes this place so different?

"Alright then, I'll go let him back in."

Zeb then proceeded to make his way to the door to let the Admiral back in, when a large explosion rocked the large ship, and loud alarms started to ring throughout the ship. Admiral Genghis rushed into the room with several redshirted men behind him. He made his way towards a large computer in the middle of the room and started typing away at it.

"Lieutenant Gordon, damage report."

"Sir, we have lost 47% shield power, but the shield is still operational."

"Good, get the Scientists to start repairing the shield, and alert the Engineers to start charging the dodge generator. Also alert the Tacticians to start charging the plasma torpedoes and the LMG immediately."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

The busy admiral then turned towards the crew of the Ghost, who were standing near the door, out of the way of all the other working crew members.

"Forgive me, friends. It seems that an Imperial Star Destroyer has found us and we are under attack. We can cover you if you have chosen to decline our offer so you may escape."

Kanan stepped forward from his group and replied,

"Not a chance, Admiral. We've decided to agree to your offer, and we can help fight back if you wish."

Thank you, Admiral Genghis thought, Thank you.

"Very well. Hera, can you and Chopper make your way down to the shield generator and see if you can help repair it?"

"No problem, we'll get that thing back in order soon enough!"

Hera and Chopper then left the room, leaving Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine.

"Kanan, make your way down to Plasma Torpedo room and see what's happening there, and Ezra can check on the Laser Machine Gun.

"We'll be back soon!"

As Kanan and Ezra left the room, Admiral Genghis turned towards Zeb.

"Zeb, find the Engine Room and see if there are any parts of the ship that need to be repaired."

"You got it."

"Sabine, you can stay here if you want."

"Sure thing, boss."

Once everyone from the Ghost except for Sabine left the room, another explosion sounded, causing another large tremor in the Bridge. A random red-shirt then turned his way towards the Admiral, concern written all over his face.

"Commander, shields are down, and the starboard side has been breached from the last attack!"

A ding emitted from a set of controls, and the red-shirt turned towards them.

"Never mind, sir. It seems that shields are back online, and Engineers are making their way towards the breach!"

The admiral turned his head towards Sabine, a smile etched on his face.

"It seems that your friends have ensured our success!"

Sabine smiled back. She thought this leader, although young, is very experienced in battle, and knows what must be done to ensure survival. He reminded her of her father back before he was captured by the Empire.

Another large explosion rocked the ship, causing Admiral Genghis to accidently fall onto Sabine while Kanan and Ezra entered the room.

"Hey guys, the gu...oh. Are we interrupting?"

Sabine and the Admiral scrambled back up, red faced after the fall.

"Well, the guns are operational, and the guys there said they were going to fire on your mark."

Admiral Genghis then turned towards the a giant screen which was showing the Star Destroyer.

"Tell them to blow that ship to pieces!"

As Ezra and Kanan left to tell the gunners the order, Admiral Genghis turned back towards Sabine, still red in the face from the fall, with her hands behind her back.

"Are you okay, Sabine?" Admiral Genghis asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that…"

"It's fine, don't worry. Anyways, take a look at this!"

Admiral Genghis walked towards the large command consul, pushing a button, and suddenly part of the wall opposite from the Bridge's door changed to show the attacking Star Destroyer. Then, suddenly on the left side of the ship, Sabine saw small, fast blue laser fire move towards the Imperial ship, while on her right she saw a large, looming bit of red laser fire moving towards the same target. Then, once the lasers hit the neck of the enemy ship, she saw the Star Destroyers Bridge float away from the hull of it's ship. She then saw a large explosion, and all she could see out the viewing screen was a large amount of ship parts.

"How did you do that!?" Sabine exclaimed.

"It's not that hard," Admiral Genghis replied, "Since most of the ship's power goes to the bridge of a Star Destroyer, if you detach it from the rest of the ship, the power goes into critical level, causing it to explode."

Admiral Genghis then made his way to the door, holding it open for Sabine.

"Well, lets get your friends back together. I think it's time you all should get a tour of the ship."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a very long time to write, but if you guys like the length of it, just send me a PM saying what you think, and I will try to do that. If I get closer to 10 reviews, I will start making Chapter 3. Also, tell my story to other people please, cause like I said before, I would like to try and get better with my writing and I would like to make this a successful series. I'm also thinking about maybe once I get to a good ending, I'll try to make a 3 book thing, like LOTR or something.**

**-ChillingChild**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews for my last chapters. I will be working to try to answer some questions that people have about the story and add in parts that will make this story better. I'm planning to change my story's strategy a bit by making chapters whenever I can instead of waiting for reviews so more people can get hooked on the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hold on a moment, Admiral. I have a couple of questions for you, and your fleet."

The crew of the Ghost were standing outside of the Bridge's door, where they were about to have a tour of the ship from Admiral Genghis. At the time, Admiral Genghis began to walk down a corridor to the left of the door, until he was interrupted by Kanan's question. He then turned towards Kanan.

"Of course, Kanan. Ask away."

"First, what's your full name?"

"Daniel. Daniel Genghis."

Kanan nodded at this.

"Second, how did you come by this fleet of rebels?"

"My father, Amos Genghis, used to be the head of a major merchant company. The Olympus used to be the star of his fleet! Then, the Empire attacked some of his workers while they were working on Lothal, and that made him snap. He was very attached to his men, so he gave up the merchant business and began to form the Fleet of Galactic Rebels, or the FGR for short. He fought hard against the Empire, but his luck wore out eventually. He died in battle, and I inherited the whole fleet."

With confusion, Kanan asked, "But you're so young. Wouldn't your father chose someone more older? No offense…"

Daniel, with a hint of a smile, replied, "Truth is, Lieutenant Gordon was supposed to take control of the fleet. But instead, he wanted to keep the Genghis family in charge of the FGR, so he refused to take control, and wanted me to lead instead."

Interesting, Kanan thought to himself, at least his men respect him. There's no chance his men will give us away anytime soon.

"Kanan?"

Kanan was snapped out of his thoughts about the young leader.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I think thats everything. We're ready when you are."

With a smile, Daniel announced, "Alright everyone, just follow me!"

As the group of rebels were making their way through the Olympus's long hallways, Ezra and Sabine were walking near the back, where Ezra asked,

"Soooo, Sabine, what happened at the Bridge…"

Sabine turned towards Ezra abruptly, with pink in her cheeks and fire in her eyes.

"If you tell ANYONE what happened, I swear…"

"Ok ok, Sabine, sheesh. I was just curious."

Turning frontwards, the fire diminishing from her eyes as fast as it appeared Sabine replied,

"Whatever."

After about 5 minutes, Daniel requested the tour group to stop.

"Ok, are first visit is what we call The Front Line. This is where our Tacticians work to prepare plasma grenades for hand to hand combat and load and fire the ship's weapon systems, like the LMG and the Plasma Torpedoes."

"What's the LMG?", Hera asked.

"The LMG is short for Laser Machine Gun. It fires around 24 laser bolts in a round, and can be very devesting towards a ship's shields. But the Plasma Torpedoes are the true pride of the fleet. They can fire around 4 good plasma bolts per round, and can cause massive hull damage. To start our visit, we'll go to the Plasma Grenade Factory."

Daniel led the crew to a door on the right side of the ship's corridor. Inside, they saw around a dozen red-shirted men and woman working. When the entire crew entered the room, Daniel shouted.

"Tacticians, attention!"

A few seconds later, all the red shirts in the room stood at attention for their leader after hearing his command.

"These are of our Tacticians, some of the best and bravest fighters in the Outer Rim. They're led by Corporal Henderson, an old friend of mine from Mandalore. Corporal, please move forward."

A bald, dark skinned man with a scar over his right life moved forward from the group of Tacticians.

"Welcome to The Front Line, rebels. It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Corporal." Kanan replied.

Daniel stepped forward and said, "Corporal, what's the current number of PGs finished being produced?"

"Sir, we have just enough to give each Tactician 2 grenades. Will that work, sir?"

Daniel nodded at this and replied, "That should be acceptable for our next move with the Empire. At ease men!"

All the Tacticians in the room instantly relaxed, and they quickly made their way back to their original positions around the room.

Daniel turned back towards the crew of the Ghost, asking "Is everybody ready to move on?"

After everybody nodded at this, Daniel led the crew out of the PG factory and took them to a T-crossroad with 2 doors beside each other. Before they entered, Kanan asked,

"Daniel, what kind of move do you plan to take with the Empire?"

"We plan to do an Imperial Raid soon, but don't worry. All will be explained once we finish the tour.

"Very well then. So where are we now?"

"To the left is LMG control and firing station, and to the right is the Plasma Torpedo control and firing station. Which do you want to go first?"

"Could we look at the LMG room first?", Hera asked.

"Of course, whatever you want!", Daniel replied.

For the most part, Sabine had been pretty bored with the whole tour, but as soon as she entered the LMG station, she started to pay more attention. The room itself was filled with computers, but on the opposite wall of the door, she saw a large, cube-shaped control station where 2 Tacticians were busy loading in small tubes of steel into an equally sized compartment. While looking around, she heard Daniel say,

"You guys can explore around here for a little, and if you have any questions, just ask me or one of the Tacticians."

Sabine and Hera walked towards the 2 working Tacticians, while Ezra and Zeb just stood in a corner and talked some. Kanan mainly just talked with Daniel near the door. While observing the main controls, Sabine noticed that Ezra and Zeb were stealing glances at her, so she asked Hera,

"Have you noticed anything weird about how Ezra and Zeb have been acting lately?"

"Well, ever since you fell on Daniel during the battle…", Hera replied.

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Kanan told me everything. Anyways, I think that Ezra might be a little bit jealous, since he does sorta like you."

Sabine was very surprised by this, since she never really thought of Ezra like that before. Before she could reply to what Hera said, she noticed that Zeb was pushing Ezra towards her, and that Ezra seemed to be blushing. As soon as Ezra was near her, he was trying to say something, but it was hard to understand with him stuttering.

"He-he-hey Sabine, I-I-I have someth-eth-ething to te-te-ell you…"

"Listen, Ezra. I understand that you like me, but I don't really have any interest in you right now. Sorry, really."

Ezra was obviously taken back by this, and walked away from the rest of the group and into the corner where he and Zeb were talking before. A couple minutes later, Daniel raised his voice, asking,

"Is everybody ready to move on to the Plasma Torpedo room?"

Everybody nodded, but it was hard to tell what Ezra was doing, since he had his curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Once everybody left, Daniel asked Sabine to step away from the group for a moment. After when the rest of the crew entered the Plasma Torpedo room, Daniel asked,

"Is everything okay? I saw Ezra, and he looked pretty depressed. Anything wrong?"

"He just tried to ask me out, but I wasn't interested.", Sabine replied.

"Ah, I see. Something like that can really bring a person down. Come on, lets go back to your friends."

As Sabine went into the room, Daniel waited a moment outside the door, and then banged his head lightly on the metal wall beside the door.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Daniel whispered.

After a couple of seconds of banging, Daniel straightened himself out and said to himself,

"I'll try again some other time."

Daniel then went into the Plasma Torpedo room, with one true still in his mind. He has fallen in love with Sabine.

_To be Continued…_

**I hope that everyone liked this new chapter! Remember, please try to tell others about this story, I would like to continue the trend that darksawr has created and make this a popular series. I think once I finish this story, I will try to take suggestions for what I should write next, but if I get suggestions early, I might start working on a new story while I'm still writing The Admirals Folly! Stay Chill!**

**-Chillingchild**


	4. Story Update

**STORY UPDATE:**

**Unfortunately, it looks like this story isn't doing very well, so i'm probally going to postpone updating this story until more people are intrested in me continuing it. What I plan to do is to start making a new Hunger Games story called "The Spy of D13" (D13, for those who don't know, is the symbol for District 13 for Mockinkjay Part 1). Like I always say, try and tell more people about this story and I will make a new chapter soon, but for know I'm going to start working on "The Spy of D13". Stay Chill!**

**-Chillingchild**


	5. GOOD NEWS!

For a while now, a lot of people have wanted me to continue doing The Admirals Folly, so… drumroll please…

(Drumroll in the back ground)

I will continue doing The Admirals Folly for a while! YAAY!

Right now, I'm about halfway down with Chapter 4, so it should be coming out either today or tomorrow! I plan to maybe binge new chapters a bit, but I'm still thinking about it. I would also love to get some suggestions for either new stories or just ideas to add to the next few chapters. Just PM me your ideas, and I will most likely use them!

In the mean time, try to check out my other story, The Spies of D13. I would like to continue with it, but barely anybodys seen it. Anyways, just Stay Chill, and the next chapter will be coming soon to a computer near you!(That sounded better in my head XD)

-Chillingchild


End file.
